


That's My Girl

by AGJ1990



Series: Evelyn Winchester [56]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Winchester!Sister, sister!fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGJ1990/pseuds/AGJ1990
Summary: A collection of basically fluffy snippets, featuring Evy/Dean, Evy/Sam, Evy/Bobby, Evy/Cass, and Evy/John. Inspired by the Gary Allan song 'Tough Little Boys'.





	That's My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The original character of Evelyn Winchester does.  
> Please note: This is not a good story to start on if you have not read any of my others in this series. There are some new snippets in it, but there are also deleted scenes from some of my other stories.

_Deleted Scene from ‘Bully’:_

Dean could hardly believe it. His sweet, shy baby sister had beat up a bully that day. From the way she’d described the fight, she had done a good job of it. Dean felt a little guilty that he hadn’t been there to help her learn how to fight the little jerk. It hurt that she’d been bullied by him and he hadn’t been there to help her.  but proud that she apparently hadn’t needed help. As Dean hung up the phone, he whispered,

 

“That’s my girl.”

 

_Deleted Scene from ‘Don’t Underestimate the Little People’:_

John watched as Sam took Evy upstairs to give her a bath. The entire family had been through an ordeal over the last two days, but none more so than Evy. She had been rescued three hours earlier, but had spent nearly the entire time sleeping or crying. She had apologized for hitting him when he’d picked her up, but John meant it when he’d told her there was no need. The punch itself was not actually what had startled John. It was the fact of it being delivered by his sweet, normally docile and shy four-year-old. When his eye began to throb slightly, John had to fight back a smile as he thought _Damn she has a good arm on her._ Turning to face Dean and Bobby, John was again surprised to find them snickering into their hands.

 

“What the hell are you two laughing at?”

 

It was Dean who finally collected himself enough to answer. “Dad, she gave you a black eye.”

 

“What?”  


John walked over to a small mirror that was kept on the wall in Bobby’s living room. Sure enough, the skin around the eye that Evy had hit was turning a slight purplish color. His mouth gaped open and he wondered briefly if he would ever live this down. But a deep feeling of pride bubbled up to the surface.

 

 _That’s my girl,_ he thought.

_New Evy Scene:_

“Come on, Cricket! You can do it! Come on!”

 

It was a tense moment in the Winchester household. Thirteen-month-old Evy took another cautious step, then another, then another. Sam had been working with her for weeks, trying to get her to walk. Evy had stubbornly refused to do it, looking at Sam and very clearly saying “No!” when he’d asked her to try. Sam had almost given up. But that afternoon, Evy had somehow pulled herself up on the edge of the coffee table and led herself around it by holding on to the edge. Sam had praised her for taking the leap, and tried to encourage her to walk towards him.

 

Evy finally released the edge of the coffee table and was standing on her own power. When she looked to Sam and saw that he was grinning, she started laughing, bouncing on her feet, and holding her arms out to him. Though his instincts told him to walk over there and pick her up, Sam held his ground. He held his own arms out to her and waved her over to him.

 

“Come on, Cricket, you can do it!” Sam said for probably the millionth time in two hours.

“Sammy!” Evy said joyfully.

 

“That’s right, Cricket, Sammy’s right here.” Sam said. His feet were falling asleep from sitting on the floor for so long, but he was not about to move. “Come on, come to me, Cricket.”

 

Dean came in and joined them. When he realized what was going on, he went to stand behind Sam and gave Evy his own encouragement. “You got this, baby girl.”

 

The moment came. Evy took her first step without the help of either of her brothers, her father, or Bobby. She looked to Sam for confirmation she was doing a good thing. Sam’s smile told her she was, so she took another step. And another, then another. When she fell over, she huffed a little. Sam held his breath; if she started crying, he fully intended to go over and pick her up and start again later. But she didn’t cry. She just pushed herself up again, and kept going.

 

She paid no attention to John, who had stopped researching in the kitchen when he’d heard what was going on in the living room. He held a disposable camera in his hand, and snapped two photos of the now mobile Evy. Eight  steps later, Evy had reached Sam, and was promptly rewarded with more kisses and hugs than she knew what to do with.

 

“That’s my girl!” Sam said, rocking her back and forth in his arms. “That’s my baby girl.”

_New Evy Scene:_

They had reached the door of her classroom, and Evy had thought she was ready. But there were a lot more kids in there than she’d thought there would be. She hadn’t been around a lot of other kids before, and she was scared. What if they didn’t like her? What if she wasn’t good at school? Sam had tried to tell her that she’d be okay, that she’d love school and it would be fun. She’d believed him, but she found it hard to believe him now. Sam talked for a minute with her teacher, then bent down to talk to her. He took her hand and asked,

“Are you scared?”

 

Evy looked into the classroom again, then back to Sam. “A little.” she admitted.

 

“You want me to stay with you?” Sam asked.

“You don’t have to go?” Evy asked.

 

“Daddy said I could stay with you for today if you wanted me to.” Sam assured her. “Or part of the day. Whatever you want me to do, Cricket.”  


The truth was, Sam wanted to pick her up and take her back home. Keep her the true baby of the family for as long as possible. He was fighting back tears, trying not to shed them in front of Evy. If he cried, she would cry for sure. After a few seconds, she answered,

“No. I’ll be brave.” Evy said.

“Are you sure?” Sam asked.

“Yeah.” Evy answered. “I’ll be okay.”

 

Though he felt his heart crack and bleed that she didn’t need him right then, Sam also felt intensely proud. Evy was indeed brave. At only five, she rarely became so scared of something that she backed down from facing it. Part of that was forced from having the scary truth about monsters told to her at age three. But Sam knew that part of it was her own character, and that, more than anything, told him that she was telling the truth. She would be okay.

“Alright, Cricket. Remember what we told you about what daddy does for a living if anyone asks?” Evy nodded. “Okay. Have fun, baby. I love you.”

 

“Love you too, Sammy.”

 

Evy gave Sam a quick but affectionate squeeze and ran into her classroom. Sam stared at her for a few seconds before whispering,

 

“That’s my girl.”

 

_New Evy Scene:_

“Sammy, are you crying?”

 

Sam quickly wiped his eyes and turned away. “Umm, no.”

 

Jess turned to face Sam. “You are crying!”

 

“No, I’m not!” Sam insisted. “There’s dust or something in here.”

 

The credits started to roll on _Brother Bear_ , and Sam flipped the light on beside the bed. All three of them were snuggled on the bed under one huge blanket-Sam on the left side, Evy in the middle, Jess on the right. Sam turned off the TV and patted Evy’s arm.

“Time for bed, Cricket.”

 

Evy had a crooked, lopsided grin on her face. “Okay, Sammy.” She reached up and wrapped herself around Sam’s neck, something she did every night before going to sleep. “It’s okay. I was crying too.”

 

“I was not…” Sam said, but was interrupted when Evy kissed his cheek. He decided it wasn’t worth the argument. “Goodnight, Cricket. Sammy loves you.”

“Love you too.”

 

As Evy reached over and hugged Jess, then climbed off and headed to her own bed, Sam shook his head. He flipped the light back off again after a few minutes, while he and Jess headed to bed. He was awake again a couple of hours later. After heading to the bathroom and to get a drink of water, Sam checked in on Evy. She was sleeping on her side, facing the door to her room, her teddy bear Beanie clutched securely in her arms. Sam watched her sleep a little, then leaned over and kissed her again.

 

“Goodnight, baby.”

 

Sam looked down at the foot of the bed and saw that her feet stuck out. He gently pulled the blanket over her feet. Evy whined a bit, then stuck her feet out again, and Sam chuckled.

 

“That’s my girl.” he whispered.

_New Evy Scene:_

Bobby watched from his front porch steps as Evy toddled towards Rumsfeld. The little two-year-old had been quite restless inside, and Sam needed a break. Bobby was amazed at the amount of patience Sam had for her, but he was reaching his breaking point for that day. She hadn’t been particularly difficult that day; she just somehow knew that when she was at Bobby’s, or “Unca Baby’s” as she called him, she had significantly more freedom than when she was on the road with her father. And she was always anxious to test out that freedom.

 

Evy made it to Rumsfeld and sat down on the ground in front of him. She had two dog treats in her hand, which she carefully offered to Rumsfeld. The dog was massive in comparison to Evy, but he amazed Bobby with just how gentle he was with her. John had tried, the first time Evy had played with him, to stop her from doing it, but Bobby had reminded him sternly,

 

“My house, my rules. That mutt won’t do nothing but kiss her to death.”

 

Bobby smiled as he watched Evy giggle and mutter baby gibberish to Rumsfeld. She wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed, and Rumsfeld responded by nuzzling the side of Evy’s face. The two were quite content-until Bobby saw an old stray dog slinking up the yard towards them. His senses immediately kicked into gear. He didn’t recognize the dog, so he knew it didn’t belong to either of his two neighbors. The dog didn’t look particularly aggressive, but Bobby knew that didn’t mean a thing.

 

He moved quickly, walking inside to grab his shotgun. He was only intending to shoot into the air and scare the dog away. It didn’t take long to grab the gun, but in the space of those few seconds, Bobby heard Evy let out a wail and start crying. The stray dog and Rumsfeld were growling. Bobby’s heart was slamming in his chest. What if she was hurt? John or even Sam might actually kill him. Bobby’s feet seemed to be made of lead. He went back outside as fast as he could, expecting to find Evy on the ground in tears.

 

What he found instead immediately caused his fear to become laughter. Rumsfeld was on all fours, baring his teeth and barking. Evy fit easily under him, where she was now shouting at the stray dog things like “Go away!” and “Don’t come back, you big ugly duck!” Still laughing, he walked across the yard and picked up Evy from underneath Rumsfeld.

 

“Are you alright, Baitfish?”

 

“Yeah, I’s okay.” Evy said as Bobby checked her over.

 

“He didn’t hurt you?” Bobby asked.

 

“No.” Evy answered. “He make a mean face at me like this,” Evy demonstrated a dog baring his teeth, “and make me cry, but ‘umsfeld pull me under him and scare the meanie doggie away.”

Bobby chuckled. “So why were you yelling at the “meanie doggie”?”

 

“So he know he can’t scare me no mores.” Evy answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “If he do, he have to fight you and ‘umsfeld.”

 

Bobby’s entire body shook with laughter at that. He embraced her, amazed at how after years of fighting monsters, one tiny little girl barely bigger than his arm could scare the wits out of him by crying then make him laugh five minutes later with her bravery. Evy squeezed him again, then started squirming to get down. Bobby placed her back on the ground, where she immediately resumed her position talking to Rumsfeld again.

 

“That’s my girl.” Bobby said, walking back to the house, now that he knew she would be okay no matter what.

 

_New Evy Scene:_

 “I’m gonna suck at this.”

 

Missy groaned. They had been having the same conversation for weeks now. John was convinced he would be a terrible father to a little girl. He was afraid he didn’t know how to be gentle enough for her, and that she would grow up terrified of him. Missy tried again to reassure him that things would be different for him this time.

 

“You are _not_ going to suck at this.” Missy said. “Because this is not going to be like last time.”

 

“What do you mean?” John asked. He knew full well what she meant, but he needed to hear it again.

 

“I’ll be here. And Sam has practically adopted her already. We won’t let you do anything to hurt her. You’re going to be a fantastic daddy.” she said.

 

John couldn’t help but notice that she had said _going to be a fantastic daddy_ rather than _you are a fantastic dad._ The majority of the arguments the two of them had now revolved around two things: his hunting and his treatment of Sam. His relationship with Sam had improved drastically since he had started allowing Sam to stay behind with Missy when he went hunting. It hurt John’s heart that something as simple as going to school and having friends, something every child should be able to take for granted, made Sam so unbelievably happy. He hated leaving Sam, but, even pregnant, she was one of the best hunters he knew. Sam was safe with her, he knew. Just like their baby would be safe.

 

“John.” Missy said suddenly. “John, quick. Give me your hand.”

 

“What is it?” John asked.

 

“Just give me your hand!” Missy said impatiently.

 

He didn’t know it now, but that was one quality their little girl would pick up from her mother-impatience when she was trying to show you something. John gave Missy his hand, and she placed it on the center of her belly. John waited for a moment, then he felt it. A tiny foot, straight in the center of his palm. John melted like butter. The baby held her foot there for nearly twenty seconds before John said with tears in his eyes,

 

“Isn’t she supposed to be kicking?”

“Oh, she does plenty of that.” Missy insisted. “But she does that sometimes too.”

 

“Does what?” John asked.

 

Missy smiled and shook her head. “John, she’s holding your hand.”

 

John smiled. “That’s my girl.” He leaned down and kissed the tiny foot poking up from Missy’s stomach. “Hi, little one. Daddy’s here. I love you. I can’t wait to meet you.”

 

“Uh oh.” Missy said.

 

“What?” John asked. “Are you okay?”

 

“You might meet her sooner than you think.” Missy said. “My water just broke.”

 

_Deleted Scene from Sensitive Souls are the Strongest:_

Three days.

 

Evy had been dead for three days.

 

But to Dean, that didn’t matter. It didn’t matter that the sun was rising and falling, that the world went on, that monsters were still around that needed to be killed. He had lost friends and even family members before. Some of them had come back, some of them hadn’t. His dad. Sam. Pamela. Ellen. Jo. Bobby. Kevin. Charlie. Cass. But none of them, _none of them_ , had ever hurt like this. Dean felt like there was a hole in his heart that would never be filled.

 

And Sam. Dean had seen Sam become emotional and lose his cool before, but Sam was completely crumbling, both mentally and physically. He couldn’t sleep, wouldn’t eat, and hadn’t talked to Dean or Cass since Evy had taken her last breath. Four times in the last three days he had disappeared into the woods for hours and not said a word about where he’d been or what he’d been doing. This was one time Dean knew he wouldn’t be able to help Sammy through this, and that thought killed him.

 

Dean opened the door to Evy’s room and stepped inside. He wasn’t sure how, but Sam had spent time in here since they’d held her funeral, but he hadn’t been able to go inside his own room. Maybe because she hadn’t died in here. But Dean had found it hard to even think of going inside. And when he did, he immediately regretted it.

 

The first thing that caught his attention was the smell of smoke. He immediately went on edge, until he noticed a burned out candle sitting on Evy’s dresser. He realized there was a scent of apple in the air intermingled with the smoke, and realized that the candle must have just recently gone out. Evy had always loved scented candles, but they weren’t really practical to bring on the road. Once she’d moved into the bunker with them, though, there had always been at least one burning in her room. Dean scanned the rest of the room slowly. Her desk was meticulous, as always. Dean stepped closer and saw that, before she’d gotten sick, she’d been working on finding them a hunt. Hunting was the furthest thing from his mind right now, so Dean looked around the rest of the room.

 

Evy had possession of all the family photos, as few of them as there were, and had framed and hung all of them. She’d also taken white index cards and put descriptions under each photo of what was going on. _First day of school, kindergarten. Me and Sammy fishing w/ Bobby, second grade. Daddy first showing me how to shoot._ The last one made Dean smile for the first time in days. Evy had become a better shot than him or Sam, even better than John on occasion. But she was a master wielding a knife. From the time she was fourteen on, she had always carried a knife with her, and had not been afraid to use it. All too many times, she had been forced to. But Dean had come into Evy’s room in a desperate attempt to soothe his own hurting soul, so he continued to look around.

 

A box on Evy’s nightstand caught his attention. It was a brown cardboard box, with a note on top of it. It looked to Dean to be an unwrapped present. He stepped closer and realized that the note was actually an envelope, and on the envelope was written his name. Dean tore it open and nearly choked when he realized it was a handwritten note from Evy.

 

_Deanie-I know you don’t like candles very much, but I saw this one and knew you’d love it. xoxoxo Baby girl_

Dean opened the box and pulled out a candle that was much heavier than it looked. He flipped it to the front and read the scent. ‘Baked Apple Pie’. Finally, Dean laughed. It felt strange in the empty room, and though he was still sadder than he’d ever been before, he felt just a little better.

 

“That’s my girl.” he whispered, taking the candle, the note, and the empty box back to his own room.

 

_Deleted Scene from Sensitive Souls are the Strongest:_

John pulled the pickup off to the side of the road, tears blurring his vision already. He checked the clock. He had fifty-two minutes before he had told Sam that he’d be back to the house. Before he could stop them, huge sobs started wracking his body. Anyone who might have heard the cries and not seen him would have mistaken him for a spirit or a howling werewolf.

 

John wished he did have to deal with a spirit or a howling werewolf right now. Getting hurt by a spirit or a gash from a werewolf wouldn’t hurt this bad. He’d finally done it. He’d chased both Sam and Evy away. It wasn’t either of their faults. They were entirely different from John and Dean. Both of them were sensitive, creative, introspective souls. Hunting was bad for them. He’d raised Sam in it, but had resisted putting Evy in the life too much. He’d hoped that by the time she was an adult, he’d find the demon that had killed Mary and be able to provide at least her with a decent life. But life away from Sam and on the road with him and Dean had been slowly, consistently killing Evy’s spirit. And now Sam, who John had long ago realized was Evy’s true father, had taken a stand and was taking her away from him. Though John knew it was best for Evy, it still hurt like hell.

 

Evy had been gone for a little over two months when John saw her again for the first time. Sam was leading her out of the elementary school she had started in four weeks earlier. They both looked shocked. John had rented a car so that they wouldn’t recognize him right away, and parked close enough so that he could hear what they were saying without revealing himself. What he heard took his breath away.

 

“Do you want to do this?” Sam asked.

“I don’t know.” Evy replied. “What do you think?”

 

 _Do this? Do what?_ John thought.

 

Sam thought a long time before he answered Evy. He looked away from her, and Evy looked like she was doing some thinking of her own. John wondered what could possibly be going on to have them both in a bind like this. After close to two full minutes of silence, Evy finally said,

 

“Sammy?” Sam looked up at her again. “I want to do it.”

 

“Are you sure?” he asked. “This is a huge step.”

 

“Yeah. I’m sure.” Evy said. “I love school, but it’s too easy. I’m always the first to be done with everything. I’m bored.”

 

“But _tenth grade?_ ” Sam asked.

 

 _What the hell_? John thought. _Tenth grade_?

 

“Well,” Evy said, “It’s worth a shot. And Mrs. Thomas and Mrs. Jackson said I could always come back if I felt like I needed to.”

 

Sam took a deep breath. Whatever was going on, John could tell he was reluctant to allow it. Which surprised John, because Sam usually was much more permissive with Evy than John was. When Sam spoke again, John could barely believe it.

 

“Okay. Only if you’re sure. I guess you start high school next week.”

 

Evy smiled and grabbed Sam around the waist, something John had seen her do a thousand times before. But never had it made John so jealous. Or so proud. He would have given anything to get out of that car and tell Evy that he was proud of her. But at this point, it was too late. So John started the car and headed back towards Dean. A few hours later, John had told Dean what he’d found out. Dean was as astounded as John had been.

 

“She’s going to high school?” he asked. “I mean, I knew she was smart, ridiculously smart, but…”

 

“Yeah.” John said. “Apparently we’ve been underestimating your sister.”

 

“I guess so.” Dean said. “Wow.”

 

John headed to bed, and Dean soon followed. Neither spoke a word for the rest of the night, their brains still trying to wrap around the fact that the tiny little girl who’d left there just a few weeks earlier would be starting high school. Both of them said the same thing before going to sleep that night.

“That’s my girl.”

 

_Deleted Scene from Sensitive Souls are the Strongest:_

Cass watched as Dean left Evy’s hospital room. Like nearly every night before, he stepped inside and stood at the wall next to the door. Evy turned off the light and climbed into bed. Cass could see that she was having a bad day that day. When he realized why, his years old guilt reasserted itself. She was rubbing her leg as she fell asleep, meaning it was hurting her more than usual.

 

Evy eventually fell asleep, and Cass stayed right where he was. He waited for the first sign of her needing his help, and sure enough, it happened. A few hours after falling asleep, it happened. Evy started whimpering in her sleep. Tears seeped out all over again, even though her eyes were shut. Then came the cry. The heartbreaking, soul shredding cry that filled Cass’s heart with such pain every time he heard it. Though he did still wish that he could heal Evy’s physical wounds, he wished even more that he could heal the profound sadness that resided in her.

 

“Sammy. Sammy, come back.”

 

Cass moved over to her bed. He sat himself carefully on the edge and grabbed her hand. Though he still didn’t understand how it was of any comfort, he had seen Sam do it to calm her many times before and it always seemed to work. So Cass held her hand tightly, and laid a hand on her arm to silence her whimpering. The last thing he wanted was for the doctors to come in and believe that her bad dreams at night were evidence that she was getting worse.

 

The opposite was true. Though Cass wasn’t able to heal her, he could look into her and see her soul. Her recovery had been slow and painful, but she was making progress. Some days were worse than others, and this was one of her worse days. But Cass was determined to be there with her every night that she needed him.

 

“I’m here.” Cass whispered. “I’m here for you.”

 

Evy cried a little longer, until a few minutes later when she started smiling. Cass was relieved. When she smiled, she was having good dreams. He stayed and watched her closely. She settled down and slept through the rest of the night, unaware that he had even been there at all. When the sun arose the next morning, and Dean was stopping in on his way to work, her unknown protector and comforter started to leave.

 

“I’ll be back.” Cass swore.

 

Dean came in, unknowingly walking right through Cass. “Hey, kiddo. How you feeling?”

 

Evy smiled. “Hey. I feel great!” she answered honestly.

 

Dean stopped in surprise. “Really?”

 

“Yeah.” Evy answered.

 

“That’s my girl.” Dean answered as he walked over and gave her a hug. “Now, what are you up to today?”

 

Cass finally turned and left. It would be a few hours until he was needed again. But when she did need him, later that night, to ward off her bad dreams, he’d be there. As long as he was breathing, he’d always be there.  


End file.
